Happy New Year!
by KobayashiMitsuko23
Summary: A New Year fic for all of you and I'm sorry for no summary since I'm not good at making them (Contains OCs). Rated T, in case. Please R&R if you'd like and I don't own Inazuma Eleven. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


"Everyone, come here, they're going to start shooting fireworks!" Haruna called. The current members of Raimon and the former members including those of Inazuma Japan gathered around. Just 5 more minutes until the New Year and it would start with fireworks.

Saki got up from here place on the grass and walked closer to the riverbank with everyone else. Unfortunately, it had been a long time since she had worn a yukata and the sandals to go with it. As a result, her footing slipped, but she was saved by the hand of the teal haired defender.

"Talk about clumsy. I thought you said you were well-balanced", Kariya teased.

"Hey! It's almost the New Year and you'll start it with insulting me?!" Saki argued. Kariya stuck his tongue out at her and Saki pouted. She then smirked and quickly laid a kiss on his cheek. The boy blushed and Saki smiled victoriously.

The red head grabbed the boy hand this time and started pulling him forward so they could join the others. Kariya was still blushing and avoiding Saki's gaze so he barely noticed the tint of red that was also on Saki's cheeks.

"S-Shin-sama," Akane called shyly to the former captain. Shindou turned around to see Akane covering part of her face with her camera and pointed to himself, asking if she was referring to him.

"What is it, Yamana-san?" Shindou asked.

"C-can I stand next to you during the fireworks display?" she asked. Shindou smiled at her and reached out a hand to the manager.

"Of course", Shindou said. Akane slowly took his hand and blushed when Shindou clasped it gently. Akane felt giddy and almost wanted to faint, but she didn't since she wouldn't want the happy moment to end.

"Nishiki, stop eating already, the fireworks are going to start", Midori scolded the midfielder that was still gobbling down food.

"Just a minute, I'll finish eating soon!" Nishiki said, eating the last of his food. As he was about to swallow, he suddenly started to choke on his food. Midori quickly handed him a glass of water and waited for him to swallow properly before patting him on the back.

"I can't see how I'll survive much more of looking out for such a dummy", Midori sighed.

"You'll survive like how you always do", Nishiki said, grinning. "After all, you're the only one who knows me best."

Midori's face turned red quickly and as a result, she patted Nishiki's back with incredible force. Nishiki fell down face first, but when he rolled over, he still had a grin plastered on his face.

The blue haired manager walked up the steps and stopped in front of the navy blue haired boy sitting by himself at the top. Her shadow casted over him and Tsurugi glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Tsurugi, don't you want to join everyone?" Aoi asked him.

"No, I can see fine from her", Tsurugi replied.

"Then I'll stay with you", Aoi said. She sat down on the space next to Tsurugi. Soon, Aoi felt another hand on hers and saw it was Tsurugi's. Aoi smiled subtly as she moved a bit closer and let her head rest on Tsurugi's shoulder. The striker had tints of red of the cheek, but didn't move. He was convincing himself that he didn't want to lose his spot, but his pounding heart knew otherwise.

As she walked forward, Mitsuko smiled at the cheerful bunch in front of her. It was always the same with all of them. They were always full of energy and spirit.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you mind if I join your party?" Mitsuko turned around and her eyes met with another's.

"F-Fidio-kun, but aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" she asked the brown haired Italian before her.

"I was, but I came here to spend New Year with you", Fidio said, giving the blond a light peck on her forehead. Mitsuko blushed, but smiled sweetly before they both joined the others.

Just making it to the riverbank was a light brown haired American. He walked down the steps and over to the large group. He noticed the unique hair of Tenma and tapped his shoulder. Tenma smiled in response and pointed to the front where a woman with short brown hair stood. The American thanked the current captain and walked up to the woman.

The man walked up then tapped the woman's shoulder. She turned around and he presented a rose that he had been carrying.

"Happy New Year, Aki", Ichinose said.

"Ichinose Kazuya…you just love pulling surprises", Aki said, smiling as she took the rose. Ichinose merely grinned and took Aki's hands after laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"O-Otonashi-san, H-happy New Year", Tachimukai said to the soccer club adviser.

"Not yet, just 10 more seconds, Tachimukai-san", Haruna said.

10

"R-right", Tachimukai said. He blushed in embarrassment at his mistake, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

9

Haruna smiled and wrapped an arm around the brown haired man and stepped closer.

"But still, Happy New Year, Tachimukai-san", Haruna said.

8

Tachimukai smiled back and Haruna felt herself blush this time. She lowered her face, much to Tachimukai's confusion. He still kept smiling as Haruna glanced back up at him with the color red on her cheeks.

7

Kidou's eyes caught what was developing between his sister and Tachimukai and was about to walk closer. The arm of the Flame Striker stopped him and Kidou looked back seeing him shake his head with a smile.

6

The strategist and nodded in compliance to what Gouenji meant and left the two be. It was the New Year, so he shouldn't ruin the celebration with his protectiveness….yet.

5

Natsumi stood next to her husband, holding his hand. They were both looking up at the sky awaiting the fireworks.

4

She glanced over to Endou and gave him a peck on the cheek. Endou blushed and stiffened, but continued looking up at the sky. Natsumi giggled and leaned her head to the side so it rested against his arm.

3

"Happy New Year, Endou-kun", Natsumi said.

2

"Happy New Year, Natsumi", Endou replied.

1

The fireworks were shot into the sky. Followed by a loud explosion was the colourful sparks that lit the night sky.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fuyuka finished her shift at the hospital and signed out. She bid goodbye to her co-workers and sighed. She was already late, seeing as the fireworks had started, and didn't think she'd make it to the others at the riverbank.

As she walked to the gates of the hospital, she noticed a familiar figure leaning against the wall. She smiled and ran up to the person, taking his hand as soon as she reached him.

"You waited for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, my mom wanted you over for New Year", Fudou said. Fuyuka giggled as their fingers intertwined while Fudou was averting her gaze. They both walked off, heading over to the house of Fudou's mother to enjoy the New Year

**(In Okinawa)**

The surfer swam to the shore where the Prime Minister's daughter was waiting for him. He placed his surfboard in the sand, sitting down next to her. She handed him a towel and snuggled closer to him.

"The fireworks are beautiful", Touko said.

"Yeah, it's lighting up the sky, making it glow as bright as the sea during the sunset", Tsunami said.

"Is the sea the only metaphor base you have?" Touko asked him.

"Maybe." Tsunami grinned. He placed a kiss on Touko's lips and they both continued watching the fireworks.

_**Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you will all have a good year this 2013! **_


End file.
